Worth Your While
by jn208505
Summary: Some Shules lemony goodness! :) Set during the "Santabarbaratown" episode at the end of Season six. Shawn stays over at Juliet's to protect her during the case. Oneshot. M for a reason!


**A/N: Hello dear readers! Welcome to my story! As with 99% of my other works, this makes very little sense, but was a blast to write, and come on, isn't that the point of this site?! :) **

**This is my first try at a Shules story, so PLEASEEEE be kind!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

…

**"Worth your while!"**

...

_Some Shules lemony goodness! :) Set during the "Santabarbaratown" episode at the end of Season six. Shawn stays over at Juliet's to protect her during the case. _

...

Shawn shuddered a bit as he fumbled with his keys. He was still in shock. Being attacked and threatened on a dark street was no laughing matter, even to him. He located Juliet's house key and took a deep breath to calm himself before unlocking the door. He was there to protect _her_ after all. He needed to keep it together.

"Shawn? Is that you?" Juliet called from the kitchen when she heard the door open. Shawn couldn't help but smile at her sharp reflexes. She really was a great detective and could handle herself, but he wanted to be there for her, he needed to be there for her.

"Yeah, it's me." Shawn replied, tossing the keys on to a side table and making his way into the kitchen where he found her emptying the dishwasher. He walked over and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Hey." he said, smiling.

"Hey, is everything okay? I thought you would've been back awhile ago." Juliet wondered as she put the last mug in the cupboard, closed up the dishwasher, and turned to face him.

"Yeah, yep, we're all good," he lied, "just following some leads and getting Gus some food, took longer than we expected."

"Ugh, I hate when leads take longer than expected. Especially when they come to dead ends. It's like all that work, for nothing." Juliet complained.

"Actually I was meaning getting Gus food took longer than expected. After his sugar binge he wanted some sustenance before starting his next sweets surplus, which should be starting in about… 5 minutes." Shawn joked looking at his watch. Juliet burst into a wide smile, she loved Shawn's undying sense of humor. He kept her going, especially during difficult cases. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest.

"Hey, what's all this for?" Shawn asked, bringing his arms around her to rub her back. Juliet shrugged.

"I'm just happy you are here tonight." she told him as she smiled up at him, her chin resting on his chest.

"If I recall you didn't want me here tonight." he said playfully.

"Oh my, what was I thinking? I must not have a clear head today." Juliet said, trying to hold back her smirk.

"Well that's unfortunate for you, because I have a policy about taking advantage of beautiful women who aren't thinking clearly." Shawn joked, sliding his hands down to her bottom and pulling her tight against him. Juliet bit her lip, clearly trying to hold back any reaction of pleasure.

"I do not believe Shawn Spencer would ever do such a thing." she said, still trying to hold back a smile at their game.

"Oh well you should."

Juliet pushed herself up on her tip-toes and brought her lips right to his ear.

"Prove it." she whispered firmly before setting her heels back on the kitchen floor. The two locked eyes for a long moment before Shawn crashed his lips onto hers. He tightened his grip on her bottom as his lips pressed against hers, forcing them open. As their tongues collided with passion, Juliet's hands delved into his thick hair as if she were holding on for dear life.

Shawn's right hand moved off her backside and slid around to slither up her side and onto her left breast. Juliet gave out a squeak of surprise at his quick movements, he was usually more tender. Shawn, not wishing to actually scare her, especially during a case like this, pulled his mouth off of hers, resting his forehead against hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gulping as he tried to catch is breath. Juliet nodded as she panted, clearly still a buzz from their recent activity. Shawn moved his hand from her chest up to her cheek, brushing a few stray strands of hair off her face and tucking them behind her ear. Juliet smiled at his touch before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"You lied." she said sweetly.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, kissing her lightly.

"You didn't take advantage of me, you were nice to me." Juliet explained with a big smile.

"Sorry bitch." Shawn said. Juliet raised her eyebrow, looking annoyed and confused.

"That was wrong, wasn't it?" Shawn asked, looking a little nervous. Juliet nodded, pursing her lips together.

"Sorry." Shawn added, kissing her again.

"You're forgiven. But you still lied." Juliet said with a smirk.

"You _want _me to take advantage of you tonight?" he asked.

"I want you to stop treating me like a helpless victim. We're both here. We're going to be fine tonight. Let's enjoy it." she told him, pressing her lips against his once more. Shawn paused for a moment, honestly debating about telling her about the attack. Would it change anything?

But the moment he looked into her eyes and saw nothing more than excitement and passion, his desire to tell the truth went out the window.

"Okay." Shawn agreed, kissing her lightly before quickly turning her body around so her back was resting against his chest. Juliet teetered a bit, the sudden movement surprised her. Shawn wrapped his arms around her front, resting his hands on her stomach as he leaned down and started kissing her neck.

Juliet brought her right hand up and moved her hair to the other side of her neck so his mouth had better access to her skin. Juliet's hands reached up behind her and wove their way into his hair once more as Shawn's lips and tongue tantalized her skin. After almost a minute Shawn began to move his hands lower until they reached the top of her jeans. He quickly undid the button and zipper. Juliet giggled at his touch.

"You want it to be here?" She asked curiously. Shawn pulled his mouth off of her and moved his lips to her ear.

"We can, but I had a different place in mind. Just wanted to get you ready for travel." he explained.

"Lead the way." Juliet breathed as she linked her fingers with his. Shawn kissed her on the cheek before moving around her and beginning to tow her along out of the kitchen and down the hallway to Juliet's bedroom. The second they walked across the threshold, Shawn stopped walking and pulled her roughly to him, crashing his lips onto hers as he tightly wrapped his arms around her, securing her close.

He increased the pressure on her mouth, forcing her lips open, the feeling of her warm breath spread over his tongue as he delved it inside her mouth. He would never get over how great Juliet's mouth felt on his and he never really wanted to.

Juliet's hands clung tightly to his broad shoulders as their mouths started to move in synch, faster and faster. Shawn's hands moved to the hem of her grey Miami shirt and roughly pulled it off over her head faster than even he thought possible. Juliet's fingers moved to the top button of his shirt, but he pushed her hands away. He wasn't interested in himself at the moment. Tonight was about Juliet.

Shawn brought his hands back down to her opened jeans and started to push them down over her hips. As the waistband reached her knees, Shawn started to lean down to push them the rest of the way down, but Juliet didn't want his mouth to leave hers. Her hands kept a tight grip on his shoulders she leaned over with him.

Shawn tried to keep kissing her as he maneuvered her jeans off, but with Jules clinging onto him as his hands were otherwise occupied, he lost his balance and teetered over, tackling Juliet to the ground in the process. The two burst into laughter for a few moments before Shawn propped himself up on his left forearm and used his right hand to easily pull her jeans off her legs.

"Well that went much easier." Juliet teased as he tossed her jeans aside. Shawn smirked.

"Much easier." he added as he slipped her socks off and added them to the pile of clothes. Shawn glanced down and saw her pink, sparkly toes. He smiled to himself. Juliet was one of the toughest, most decorated detectives out there, completely fearless, and yet there were her girlie, pink toes. It was little contradictions like this that made him love her. He felt Juliet watching him, waiting to see his next move.

He scooted up a bit and kissed her knees, then her stomach, then her collar bone before finally reattaching his lips to hers. The kiss deepened on impact and Shawn pressed his body into hers. He could feel her fingers start to grip more tightly into his back. He loved the feeling. As their mouths moved and their tongues explored, Juliet slowly moved her hands from his back onto his chest, her fingers starting to work on undoing his top button. Shawn grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his buttons, pinning them against the carpet by her head.

"Nope." Shawn whispered against her lips.

"Really Shawn? I'm feeling pretty naked here with you fully clothed." Jules remarked.

"You're going to get a lot more naked here pretty soon." Shawn told her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"And what, you're not going to join me?" she asked.

"In due time, my lady." Shawn said with a smile as he hands let go of her wrists, reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.

Juliet bit her lip in anticipation as Shawn quickly pulled the material off of her chest and tossed it across the room. He immediately attached his lips to her chest, chastely dragging them over the tops of her breasts a few times before lowering his mouth to her right nipple. A loud gasp escaped from Jules's mouth as his tongue swirled over her areola.

He smiled against her skin as she wove one hand into his hair and the other clung tightly to his back. After a minute, he kissed his way over to her left breast and began tantalizing her rosy nipple. Juliet's breathing picked up as his teeth gently grazed across her skin. Shawn loved the effect he was able to have on her.

He slowly trailed his mouth back up to meet hers as his fingers slipped into the sides of her red panties and began tugging them down. Juliet suddenly clamped her legs together, making it very difficult for Shawn to lower her final covering.

"Jules, you're not helping." Shawn whispered in a sing-song voice against her lips. Juliet giggled.

"No, I'm not. This isn't fair. You still have all of your clothes." She protested with a smirk.

"I promise I will make this worth your while." Shawn told her as his right hand slid around and lightly tickled her inner thigh, causing her legs to release their pressure. He quickly pulled off her final article of clothing and added it to the growing pile of garments on the floor. Juliet bit her lip looking excited and nervous.

"What's a matter, beautiful girl?" Shawn asked sweetly, brushing a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear as he admired her body.

"Seriously Shawn, why am I the only one naked?" she asked with a nervous giggle.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course, but it still doesn't mean that you can't lose some clothes too. We'd have more fun." Juliet insisted.

"Don't worry, we'll get there." he chuckled, kissing her hard on the mouth. After a few solid kisses he started to lower his mouth. Kissing her collar bone, her breasts, her stomach and finally the junction of her legs. He brought his hands to her thighs and slowly spread them apart.

He felt Juliet give a small shutter of anticipation. He smiled to himself. Juliet rarely let her guard down or let anyone see her be vulnerable. He almost felt honored that she let him see her like this, be with her like this.

Shawn dragged his tongue down to her lower lips, Juliet gasped at his touch. His hands gripped her thighs tightly as he delved his tongue into her opening. Juliet bucked slightly, he ignored it, sliding his tongue inside her once more. Again and again. Picking up speed.

He could hear Juliet's gasps becoming louder. He paused a moment to gently nip at her clit with his teeth before delving inside once more. Without warning, Juliet's hands roughly gripped onto his hair and tugged hard, forcing his head back up to her stomach.

"Jules?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Now Shawn!" She panted as her fingers grasped onto his buttons, ripping them open faster than ever. Shawn didn't argue this time, but rather helped her slide his button up off his shoulders and pulled off his white tee as Juliet moved her attentions to his jeans. Shawn kicked off his shoes and socks as Jules pushed his jeans off of his legs. The passion in her eyes was undeniable.

Shawn could feel his breathing pick up too. Without hesitating a second, Juliet ripped off his black boxer-briefs, revealing his thick erection.

"Shawn!" she pleaded, her arms reaching out to pull him back on top of her. Shawn let his hands glide over her body as he climbed over her. He loved feeling her skin on his. He loved the loud pants of anticipation coming from her mouth. He loved hearing her beg. She wanted him, as much as he wanted her. As much as he loved her. Shawn brought his lips back to hers. Kissing her once, twice, three times. He felt her hand move to his member, guiding him to the junction of her legs.

"Now, please!" she begged once more, her hands moving to his back.

"Now." Shawn nodded, giving her one more light peck before pushing inside her. They both gasped at the contact, her nails digging into his back, but he didn't care. Shawn pulled out slightly before pushing in to the hilt. Juliet gave a loud moan. Shawn began thrusting over and over again, picking up speed. Jules wrapped her legs around his waist, he loved the feeling of her clinging on to him.

He changed his bracing to his forearms, allowing him to be closer to her, he wanted to feel their bodies move against one another, he wanted to feel her. Their breathing became louder and louder, panting from the passionate thrusts. After a few more thrusts he could feel her walls clamp down on him. He was nearly there himself. Shawn connected his lips to hers once more before he spilled inside of her. They both cried out on his final thrust before collapsing into a sweaty, breathless, heap of limbs and flesh.

Juliet leaned over and kissed his cheek, Shawn turned and kissed her lips, seeing she was smiling.

"You were right." she whispered, kissing him again.

"I usually am." he joked. Juliet gave him a playful smack on the chest. He gave her a light kiss on the nose. "About what this time, though?"

"You did make my waiting worth while." she told him, kissing him on the lips. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip gently. Shawn opened his mouth, colliding his tongue into hers. Their mouths moved in synch for almost a minute before pulling apart.

"I love you." Shawn whispered. Juliet burst into a big smile.

"I love you too." she told him before kissing him once more. She rolled herself on top of him and slowly sat herself up so she was straddling him, her grin never fading. Shawn smiled up at the beautiful woman sitting on top of him. He couldn't get over that she was his, all his.

"Again, please?" she asked with a smirk. Shawn nodded happily as he propped himself up to kiss her, ready for round two!

…

…

**There we go! Hope you had some fun! :-) Thanks for tuning in, I appreciate it!**

**xoxo**

**J**


End file.
